Leyendo Percy Jackson En El Campamento Mestizo- Paralizada de momento-
by ludmipotter
Summary: Las moiras están enfadadas por el egoísmo de los dioses así que deciden darles los libros de "Percy Jackson" ¿Lo mas divertido?, Los leerán en el campamento mestizo y, durante ese tiempo tendrán convir como cualquier mestizo. ¡La que se va a liar!
1. Chapter 1

**Leyendo Percy Jackson **

Era un día normal en el campamento mestizo, bueno, lo más normal que puede ser cuando la guerra contra Cronos empieza. Annabeth, Percy y, Grover estaban hablando animada y felizmente tras la vuelta de Percy y Grover de la misión del "Laberinto", Silena estaba acosando a Clarisse para que vaya a ver a Chris, que acababa de despertar tras su ataque de locura, sin que la hija de Afrodita se diera cuenta de que los ojos de Charles Beckenford la seguía desde hace un rato. Quirón y el Sr. D estaban jugando al póker, en fin era un día como cualquier otro, hasta que una luz iluminó el lugar...

**Mientras en el Olimpo:**

En el Olimpo se respiraban aires de guerra y tristeza. Los 'Tres Grandes' estaban más resentidos que nunca, aunque entonces solo estaban dos de ellos. La guerra contra Cronos se acercaba, y Hades se negaba a luchar. Hera planeaba ciertos planes contra cierta semidiosa hija de Atenea, Atenea por primera vez no engullía libros, Artemisa se dedicaba vigilar y proteger a sus cazadoras, ni siquiera Apolo o Hermes conseguían aligerar el ambiente, sus bromas se habían disuelto hace meses. Deméter tenía el ánimo por los suelos, la guerra acareaba tantos daños a los humanos como a la naturaleza. Afrodita estaba deprimida, el calor y amor que alguna vez hubo en el campamento había sido sustituido por desconfianza y frialdad. Hestia se encontraba sentada al lado del fuego, estaba en la forma de una niña de siete años, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y tiritaba de frío, el fuego apenas era una pequeña chispa que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo.

En ese momento una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala dejando ver a las Moiras, Zeus al verlas se tenso, pero sacando valor de Hades sabe donde **(N/A Se lo preguntaría, peeero…)** se atrevió a hablar:

-Mis señoras, ¿a que se debe su presencia?

-Estamos muy decepcionadas con ustedes, en especial contigo Zeus, por tú forma de gobernar el futuro es horrible, la guerra contra Cronos no depara nada bueno, y futuras guerras y conflictos menos -contestó la primera Moira

-Os daremos unos libros para poder cambiar el futuro, libros acerca del mayor héroe de todos los tiempos, el cual todos sabemos que no es Heracles- aclaró la segunda Moira intentando borrar la sonrisa egocéntrica de Zeus

-Por último vendrán visitantes de otros tiempos, tener en cuenta que vienen de distintos puntos de la historia. Otra cosa, la lectura no se hará desde aquí, si no en el campamento, ¡no queremos quejas!- terminó la tercera Moira al ver que los dioses se disponían a quejarse.

-Debéis prometer que no dañareis a ningún semidiós- finalizaron las 3 Moiras

-Lo juramos por el Río Estigio - contestaron. En ese momento un trueno retumbo en la sala de tronos.

Hecha la promesa, las Moiras se fueron en un haz de luz, llevándose consigo a los dioses.

**De vuelta en el campamento:**

Después de que la luz que, lo más probable dejó medio- ciego a la mitad del campamento, se extinguiera, se dejaron ver a los dioses junto con una pila de libros, en ese mismo momento una especie de altavoz se oyó con un mensaje de las Moiras:

_**Para dioses y semidioses:**_

_**Dioses, os hemos traído al campamento junto con vuestros**_

_**hijos para que leáis los libros del mayor héroe que ha habido, **_

_**tenéis prohibido dañar a cualquier semidiós, y entre vosotros, semidioses, también tenéis prohibido dañaros, durante la lectura vendrán **_

_**gente del pasado y del futuro, durante esta lectura vosotros, dioses,**_

_**debéis convivir en el campamento con vuestros hijos.**_

_**Las Moiras.**_

-Heracles, hijo de Zeus y Dios - se presentó un chico de cabellos caramelo tirando al rubio y ojos azul eléctrico .

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón - se presento un chico fornido de cabellos marrón chocolate y ojos verde mar.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón- se presento un medio-gigante de cabellos negro rebelde y ojos verde mar como su padre

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus- se presentó un chico pálido de cabellos negro y ojos azul cielo.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis- se presentó un chico de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y verdes oscuro.

-Bien, ahora presentaos vosotros- ordenó Zeus señalando a los semidioses

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea- se adelantó una chica alta, rubia y de ojos grises. Su madre le sonrió orgullosa

-Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa- se presentó una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante, su madre pegó un chillido

-Travis y ...

-Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes- se presentaron dos chicos de cabellos marrones y mirada pilla, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes- se presentó un chico alto y rubio con una cicatriz en la cara, todos lo miraron mal, en especial un hijo de Poseidón que se contenía por no abalanzarse sobre él

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares- se presento una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una trenza.

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

-Charles Beckenford, hijo de Hephesto- Hephesto sonrío al ver a su hijo.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y oráculo de Delfos- se presentó una chica pelirroja, Apolo la miró encantado, Percy extrañado, y Annabeth intentó no matarla con la mirada

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades- se presento un chico de tez blanca y pálida, tenía unos ojos castaño oscuro como los pozos del inframundo.

-Quirón, entrenador de héroes- respondió el único centauro de la sala.

-Grover Underwood señor de lo salvaje

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar.

-Jasón Grace hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la duodécima legión- se presentó un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico. Thalía se quedo atónita, era imposible que ese fuera su hermano, él murió hace años.

-Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita- se presentó una chica muy hermosa con una trenza mal hecha. Afrodita sonrió al ver a su hija

\- Bien, yo soy el grandísimo Leo, usuario del fuego y hijo de Hephesto.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón- se presentó una chica de mediana edad no mayor de trece.

-Imposible -declaró Hades- mi hija está muerta

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, papá- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte- se presentó un chico de cabellos negros tez blanca y con rastros asiáticos, tenía cara de bebé (**N/A/E Esto no lo añadió Andrea, pero yo siempre he pensado que** **Frank tiene cara de bebé ^-^)**

Los hijos de Ares se quedaron boquiabiertos, era imposible que un chico tan débil y "tierno" fuera su hermano.

-Reyna, hija de Bellona, pretor de la Duodécima Legión- se presentó una chica de cabellos negro azabache trenzado y mirada desafiadora, definitivamente cualquiera que la mirara se lo pensaría dos veces antes de discutirle algo.

-Octavian augur del campamento Júpiter y Centurión de la Primera Cohorte- se presentó un chico de piel clara, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tenía una cuerda atada a su toga que servía para llevar… ¿peluches?, que tío tan raro **(N/A Apostaría toda mi cámara de Gringotts a que tod s pensamos lo mismo cuando apareció por primera vez en los libros -.-)**

-Ya se han presentado todos- empezó Poseidón-¿cuál es el título del primer libro?

-Se titula '**El ladrón del rayo'. **Bien, si no os molesta empezare yo-dijo Atenea

**'Accidentalmente vaporicé a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra'**

* * *

**Okey, aquí viene la primera edición. Andrea revisó este capítulo y se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todo estaba mal, fechas, visitantes, reacciones de los dioses… Bueno, habréis notado los cambios, y esperamos que os guste. Si notáis algo mal notificármelo, yo se lo diré a Andy y veremos que hacemos. Bueno, Andy ya tiene 2 capítulo hechos los cuales subiré mañana o pasado, esperamos que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

**Byee!**

**Atte: ludmipotter, y su sexy amiga Saray ;)**


	2. Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora

**Capítulo 1**

**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción**

**al álgebra**

-Bien empezare yo- dijo Atenea- **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Mira yo no quería ser mestizo-**

-¿Quién quiere?- pregunto con fastidio Luke, los semidioses asintieron.

Los dioses que tenían hijos los miraron preocupados por la respuesta de sus hijos.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar**

**en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-No un consejo de Percy corran por sus vidas- dijo Leo

Percy sabiendo que con peleas no conseguirá nada se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada

**cierra el libro**

**inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu**

**madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una**

**vida normal.**

-Dudo mucho que funcione- dijo Annabeth en un susurro para que solo Percy la escuchara

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del**

**tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y**

**dolorosa.**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y apenados, a ellos les encantaría ayudar y proteger a sus hijos pero con la estúpida normas no podían.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque**

**cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio**

**por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-¡Yo quiero ser normal!- gritaron todos los semidioses.

Los dioses mantuvieron la mirada en el suelo

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas -si sientes que**

**algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante.**

**Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

-Dudo mucho que funcione

**No digas que no estás avisado**.

-No lo estoy- dijeron los Stoll y Nico

-Jajaja que graciosos- dijo Percy Fastidiado

**Me llamo Percy Jackson**

-¿No era Peter Johnson?- dijo para sorpresa de todos Annabeth

-A que lo adivino así es como te llama Dionisio- Dijo Poseidón

A lo que Percy contesto asintiendo

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba**

**interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para**

**niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva**

**York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-¡Sí!- contestaron a coro todos los semidioses

Percy hizo un puchero. A Annabeth le pareció muy tierno le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero luego enrojeció al recordar el beso que le había dado en el Monte Saint Helens

**Sí.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Ves hasta tú lo admites Prissy- no hace falta que diga quien lo dijo

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste**

**vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a**

**ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los**

**alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan:**

**veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús**

**escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de**

**Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas**

-Suena divertido- dijeron los y hijos de Atenea y la ultima

-Suena a tortura- dijeron todos los hijos de Poseidón y el ultimo

Los hijos de Atenea los miraron mal

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura**.

Percy se ganó una colleja de su amiga rubia

**La mayoría de las**

**excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner,**

**nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía**

**esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad**

**que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el**

**cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de**

**tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

-Quirón eres tú verdad- dijo Clarisse

Quirón asintió

**Con ese aspecto,**

**imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y**

**chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una**

**colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase**

-¡No hay que dormirse en clase!- grito escandalizada Atenea

-Cuando volvamos me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Annabeth

Percy hizo un puchero, pero ignoraba que Annabeth es la única que se mantiene firme con esa mirada.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una**

**vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

**Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de**

**Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la**

**guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba**

**apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me**

**expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso,**

**durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para**

**tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada**

**en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón**

**inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea,**

**¿verdad?**

-Cundo termine este capituló me vas a contar todas las anécdotas de tus excursiones- le dijo Hermes a Percy

-Pues va a ser una conversación publica porque yo también quiero oírlas- dijo Hermes

-Sí, sí pero después que a este paso no vamos a acabar el capituló- dijo Atenea

**En esa excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy**

**Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a**

**mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de**

**mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron y maldijeron por lo bajo

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando**

**se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos,**

**porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla**

**incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un**

**justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física**

**durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una**

**enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe:**

**tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la**

**cafetería.**

-Pues qué bien que soy su mejor amigo porque si no- dijo sarcástico Grover con la cara roja de verguenza

Mientras el resto de la sala se desternillaba de risa.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole**

**trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el**

**pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada**

**porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me**

**había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo,**

**vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía aquella salida. **

-Entonces donde está la diversión - se quejo como niño pequeño Hermes.

— **Voy a matarla -murmuré.**

-¡Sí por fin algo de acción!-gritaron los hijos de Ares y el mismo

Mientras Frank se cuestionaba la salud mental de su hermano y Padre

**Grover intentó calmarme. — No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de**

**cacahuete.**

-A mí también me gusta pero en el pelo o sí- cuestiono Annabeth

**-Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy. — Hasta aquí hemos llegado. -Empecé a ponerme en**

**pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

-¡Grover!- se quejaron los hijos de Ares- arruinas la diversión

— **Ya estás en periodo de prueba-me recordó-.**

**Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy**

**Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La**

**expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación**

**con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó preocupado Poseidón por la salud de su hijo.

-No puedo decir nada del futuro papa

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por**

**las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de**

**mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra**

**súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más mucho más- dijo Atenea

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de**

**casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima,**

**y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento**

**mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos**

**habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar**

**atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

-¡Milagro!-grito Annabeth

-Que graciosa- dijo Percy fastidiado de que se burlaran de él

**pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se**

**callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds,**

**me miraba mal.**

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matematicas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de**

**cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años.**

**Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a**

**plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

No sabía porque pero la descripción de esa mujer se le hacía conocida a Hades, luego descarto la idea era imposible que la haya mandado a ella para matar al semidiós

**Había llegado a Yancy a**

**mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de**

**matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Normal, con Percy quien no tendría un ataque de nervios- dijo su querida (nótese el sarcasmo)prima.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy**

**Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio.**

**Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora,**

**cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me**

**castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas**

**de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta**

**medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora**

**Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y**

**me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-Grover se supone que tienes que protegerlo no asustarlo- le reclamó Annabeth

Grover murmuró una disculpa

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario**

** final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda**

**cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar? -Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió**

**su disertación. — Señor Jackson -dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que**

**hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté: — No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la**

**estela. — A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa**

**imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo**

**reconocía. — Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

-Jo Quirón justo ese tenías que escoger- se quejaron como niños pequeños los dioses.

— **Sí -repuso él-. E hizo tal cosa por…**

— **Bueno… -Escarbé en mi cerebro-. Cronos era el**

**rey dios y…**

-Sí a Cronos le encantaría ser tan genial como nosotros- dijo Hermes

— **¿Dios? — Titán -me corregí-. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos,**

**que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió,**

**¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a**

**cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció,**

**engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y**

**hermanas…**

— **¡Puaj! -dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Yo no lo habría descrito mejor- dijo Afrodita haciendo una mueca

… **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes -proseguí-, y los dioses ganaron.**

-Es increíble resume una guerra de años en menos de un minuto- dijo boquiabierta Artemisa

Es Percy- coreó toda la sala como si eso lo aclarara

**Algunas risitas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una**

**amiga: — Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida**

**real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a**

**poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus**

**hijos.»— ¿Y para qué, señor Jackson -insistió Brunner,**

**parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita**

**Bobofit-, hay que saber esto en la vida real? **

-Te han pillado- dijo Travis divertido

— **Te han pillado -murmuró Grover**.

-!No pienso como una cabra¡

— **Cierra el pico -siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más**

**roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El**

**señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo**

**maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-Yo más bien diría orejas de caballo- dijo divertida Annabeth por los pensamientos de su amigo

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. — No lo sé, señor. — Ya veo. -Brunner pareció decepcionado-. Bueno,**

**señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus**

**le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo**

**expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses**

**inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser**

**digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron**

**a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y**

**desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más**

**oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo.**

**Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el**

**estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como**

**merluzos.**

-Hombres- dijo asqueada Artemisa

Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando

**el profesor exclamó: — ¡Señor Jackson!**

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. — ¿Señor? -Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba**

**escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y**

**haberlo visto todo. **

-No todo, pero sí mucho- dijo Quirón igual de sabio

— **Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta -me**

**dijo.— ¿La de los titanes? — La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella**

**tus estudios. — Ah.**

-Respuesta universal de Percy- contestaron a coro todos los semidioses

— **Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia**

**vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a**

**aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo**

**presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que**

**molaban los días de competición, esos en que se**

**disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba**

**«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza,**

-Yo quiero ese profesor-dijo Travis emocionado

-Ya es nuestro profesor- dijo Katie mientras le daba un zape

**a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las**

**personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus**

**madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner**

**esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a**

**pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no**

**esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba**

**que fuera mejor.**

-Y no me has demostrado lo contario- dijo Quirón con una sonrisa, consiguiendo hacer sonrojar a Percy

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme**

**todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos**

**deletrearlos correctamente.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él**

**dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera**

**estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Creo que sí que estuve

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada,**

**desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta**

**Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las**

**nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

**Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo**

**así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien**

**rarito desde Navidad.**

-Me pregunto porque peleáis esta vez- dijo cansada Deméter

-Seguro es culpa suya- dijo Zeus con un dedo acusatorio

Poseidón como el hombre o Dios maduro que es le saco la lengua

**Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas**

**de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos.**

**No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos**

**apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy**

**Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer**

-Antes de que digáis nada no es hija mía

La mayoría( por no decir todos) de los hijos de Hermes suspiraron aliviados.

**y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una**

**fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no**

**todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella**

**escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no**

**encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

Los dioses miraron mal al hijo de Poseidón sus hijos iban a esas escuelas.

— **¿Castigado? -me preguntó Grover.— Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría**

**que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy**

**ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que**

**iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico,**

**me preguntó: — ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

-Enserio Grover- le pregunto Apolo que estaba en el suelo a causa de la risa. Grover estaba tan rojo que podría competir con el pelo de RED( os recuerdo que así llaman a Rachel)

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la**

**Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a**

**sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir**

**a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se**

**alegraría de verme,**

-Eres muy fiel a tu madre- dijo alegre Hestia. Consiguiendo que Percy se pusiera rojo pero consiguiendo también sacarle una sonrisa.

**pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera . **

**Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía**

**que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela**

**en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra**

**vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la**

**rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una**

**novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía**

**encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una**

**mesita de terraza motorizada.**

-Oye esa es una muy buena idea- contestó Leo emocionado y haciendo planos para su nuevo invento

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy**

**Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas -supongo**

**que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas-, y tiró**

**la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de**

**Grover.— **

Los amigos del mencionado gruñeron y maldijeron por lo bajo. Mientras su amiga rubia y la lugarteniente de Artemisa planeaban hacerle una visita amigable (nótese el sarcasmo) a esa mortal

**Vaya, mira quién está aquí. -Me sonrió con los**

**dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le**

**hubiera pintado las mejillas con cheetos líquidos.**

-Toda una belleza- ironizó Afrodita- esa mortal va a tener una vida amorosa de pena por haberse metido con mi sobrino.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela**

**me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez,**

**controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que**

**me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y**

**estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo**

**siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de**

**la fuente, gritando:**

-Poderes de pescado ¡guay!- grito Leo

Los hijos de Poseidón y él( me refiero a Poseidón no a Leo es imposible que alguien se mire mal a si mismo) lo miraron mal.

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

Al escuchar esto la mayoría de los semidioses empezaron a pensar que esa maestra era un monstruo

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban: — ¿Has visto…? — … el agua…**

— …**la ha arrastrado…**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había**

**vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita**

-Pobrecita ¿en serio?- pregunto atónita Annabeth

-No se de donde ha salido eso-contesto

**Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta**

**nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un**

**resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese**

**hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguramente

— **Y ahora, cariño…**

— **Lo sé -musité-. Un mes borrando libros de**

**ejercicios.**

-No Percy, primera norma nunca se adivina el castigo-se escandalizo Hermes

**-Pero no acerté. — Ven conmigo -ordenó la mujer. — ¡Espere! -intervino Grover-. He sido yo. Yo la he**

**empujado. Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que**

**intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un**

**miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a**

**Grover le tembló la barbilla. — Me parece que no, señor Underwood -replicó. — Pero…**

— **Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación. — No te preocupes -le dije-. Gracias por intentarlo. — Bien, cariño -ladró la profesora-. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

-Se acabo esta es la gota que colmo el vaso cuando terminemos de leer el libro voy a hacerle una visita a esa mortal-dijo su amiga rubia, dejando sorprendidos a varios dioses por el hecho de que los hijos de los mayores enemigos que pueda existir en el Olimpo se lleven tan bien

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Los semidioses del futuro se estremecieron

**y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba**

**allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la**

**escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro**

**parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que**

**me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se**

**hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío**

**detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una**

**consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit**

**de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-Dudo mucho qué sea eso- dijo Annabeth

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Lo veis hasta él lo admite

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover.**

**Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y**

**yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba**

**sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

¡Quirón! se quejo toda la sala

-Era un libro bastante bueno- mascullo

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un**

**enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto**

**a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del**

**vestíbulo. «Vale -pensé-. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy**

**una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al**

**parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la**

**alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana.**

**Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta**.

**Hacía un**

**ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero**

**incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es**

**bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor,**

Los hijos de Hermes asintieron, siendo tan problemáticos les sucedía muy a menudo.

**no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en**

**que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

— **Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño -dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura**

-Desde cuando haces lo seguro sesos de alga

-Desde que tú eres una sabionda- le espeto

Annabeth sacando su lado más maduro le saco la lengua

**y respondí: — Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. — ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? -Su**

**mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora -pensé nervioso-, así que no puede**

**hacerme daño.» — Me… me esforzaré más, señora -dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

-Que dramatico eres hermano- le dijo infantilmente Hades

— **No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson -prosiguió ella-.**

**Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y**

**sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi**

**dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había**

**sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin**

**leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O**

**peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

-Ni creas que te has salvado sesos de alga cuando volvamos te vas a leer ese libro-le dijo firmemente Annabeth- aunque pongas esa cara no vas a salvarte- añadio al ver el puchero de Percy, aunque tuviera unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo

— ¿Y bien? -insistió. — Señora, yo no…

— **Se te ha acabado el tiempo -siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos**

**empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se**

**le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su**

**cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas**

**coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era**

**humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de**

**murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos**

**amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-Hades mandaste a una furia para matar a mi hijo-le reclamo furioso Poseidón.

-Aún no he hecho nada-contesto un poco atemorizado pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Ese comentario pareció calmar un poco a Poseidón

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

**el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del**

**museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo. — ¡Agárralo, Percy! -gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el**

**aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese**

**momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de**

**bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las**

**competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada**

**asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. — ¡Muere, cariño! -rugió, y voló directamente hacia**

**mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la**

**espada.**

Ahora Ares empezó a mostrar más interés hace mucho que no nacía un guerrero natural.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su**

**cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La**

**señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se**

**volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso**

**olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado**

**alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran**

**observándome.**

La sala estallo en vitoreos los romanos comprobaron una vez más que su pretor era el mejor.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie**

**excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo**

**debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o**

**algo así.**

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa**

**del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit**

**también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la**

**fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio,**

**me dijo: — Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos**

**buenos azotes en el culo. **

-¿Quien?- pregunto Leo

— **¿Quién? -pregunté.**

-!No¡ pienso como Percy- dijo Leo dramaticamente

— **Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se**

**limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le**

**pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds. — ¿Quién? -preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no**

**me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Muy mal Grover chicos cuando el libro termine le enseñareis a mentir- dijo Hermes dirigiéndose a sus hijos los cuales asintieron

— **No es gracioso, tío -le dije-. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla**

**roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me**

**acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído. — Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson,**

**que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-Muy bien Quirón así se miente- le felicito Hermes

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía**

**sosteniéndolo. — Señor -dije-, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo. — ¿Quién? — La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la**

**profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con**

**gesto de ligera preocupación. — Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta**

**excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora**

**Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-¿Bien quien lee ahora?- pregunto Atenea

-Yo -dijo Apolo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer el libro- el próximo capitulo se llama...

Pero fue interrumpido por la misma luz del principio, al ver a quien había traído las Moiras Annabeth y Percy se quedaron boquiabiertos eran...

* * *

Bien aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo los que siguen esta historia por la otra que escribo ya sabrán quienes llegan por eso os quiero preguntar una idea que seguramente os parecerá alocada y tonta pero a mi me parece divertida por como reaccionarían esta es mi alocada idea: Traer a la madrastra de Annabeth. ¿Que os parece? Responderme en los comentarios si os gusta esta idea, otro punto que quería aclarar es que pensaba actualizar esta historia entre el viernes y el fin de semana pero el viernes tengo Olimpiadas de mi colegio, luego tengo que ir a catequesis y, después tengo que hacer la maleta y, mañana tengo una convivencia de catequesis en un colegio llamado Veracruz y me voy a quedar a dormir, por eso tengo que hacer la maleta asi que no podré actualizar hasta el lunes o el martes. Ahora si me despido responderme en los comentarios si os gusta la idea de llevar a la madrastra de Annabeth y siento no poder actualizar pronto.

Atte ;)

Su sexy escritora Ludmipotter


	3. Tres ancianas tejen calcetines de la

**-¿Bien quien lee ahora?- pregunto Atenea**

**-Yo -dijo Apolo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer el libro- el próximo capitulo se llama...**

**Pero fue interrumpido por la misma luz del principio, al ver a quien había traído las Moiras Annabeth y Percy se quedaron boquiabiertos eran... **

Percy nada más ver quien era fue corriendo a abrazarla la echaba mucho de menos. Extrañaba mucho su dulce sonrisa, el olor a galletas caseras y su dulce voz diciéndole q todo estaría bien, durante el transcurso de tiempo q había estado en esa isla (N/A No se como se llama la isla a la q llego después de la explosión en el monte Saint Helen )ella junto con Annabeth era lo q le había dado fuerzas para continuar.

En cambio Annabeth se quedo estática observando a aquellas 2 personas que jamás la quisieron y culparon de las desgracias sucedidas por ser mestiza aun cuando nada fue su culpa.

Justo cuando Annabeth estaba a punto de decir algo una carta cayo al lado de Atenea que por ordenes de su padre leyó.

_Las Moiras _

_Hemos traído a estos mortales por que influyen mucho en la vida de los héroes ya sea por amor o odio. Las preguntas se harán después de leer el capítulo. Supongo que los hijos de estos mortales tienen mucho que hablar con sus padres. Si se preguntan por qué dos mortales están en el Olimpo hemos hecho una excepción._

Después de la sorpresa para los dos héroes de que sus padres estuvieran en el Olimpo Zeus rompió el armonioso silencio.

-Bien preséntense- ordeno Zeus con voz autoritaria.

-Sally Jackson - se presentó una mujer de cabello castaño rizado con una sonrisa q se había plasmado en su rostro al ver por fin a su único y adorado hijo.

-Frederick Chase- se presentó un hombre de mediana edad ( N/A No pongo la descripción por qué no se cómo es)

-Está bien empezare yo- dijo Apolo para romper el silencio tan incomodo que se presentaba en la sala - el capítulo se llama **Tres ancianas tejiendo calcetines de la muerte **

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando,** Todos lo estamos- dijeron a coro los semidioses

-Deberíamos formar un grupo de apoyo nuestro eslogan puede ser "Tienes experiencias raras, ves cosas que los demás no, podrías ser uno de nosotros nuestro consejo es: ¡corre !- dijo Leo para aligerar el ambiente que se había instalado en la sala tras la llegada de los dos mortales, cosa que no consiguió.

**pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete**

**días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

\- Tienes problemas puedes pedir unirte a mi grupo toma mi tarjeta- dijo Leo entregándole a Percy una tarjeta que los dioses sabrán de donde la ha sacado.

**Durante el resto del curso,**

**el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela.**

-Es horrible- pensó Jason recordando el momento en el que se despertó en el autobús y le bombardearon con información y recuerdos falsos.

Mientras Piper a su lado le dirigio una mirada triste Jason, ya q sabía q todos esos recuerdos eran falsos y nunca había sido novia del rubio había sido una tonteria pensar en todo eso, esos "recuerdos" nunca se harian realidad.

Afrodita al notar eso solto un chillido de emoción ante la mirada expectante de la sala con un gesto de mano se quitó las miradas de encima, después ensancho una sonrisa q el mismisimo gato Chesire la envidiaría, y se prometió a si misma q reuniria a esa pareja a cualquier precio.

**Los estudiantes se**

**comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una**

**rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final**

**de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde**

**Navidad.**

-La niebla sesos de alga la niebla- dijo su "querida" prima para picarlo

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando**

**pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata.**

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había**

**existido.**

**Casi.**

-Diez dracmas a que es Grover- dijo Connor a Travis, que al parecer creía tonto

-Oh por favor hasta yo se que es Grover- le contestó Connor a su hermano pues no quería perder sus preciados Dracmas

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds,**

**vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

-Muy mal Grover nunca se debe dudar en una mentira- contestó Hermes al sátiro, ya resignado de su forma de mentir.

**Pero yo**

**sabía que mentía.**

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

-No, cómo crees solo te ha atacado una benévola para ti eso no es nada- contesto Leo, sin saber que con ese comentario iba a causarle un ataque al corazón a Poseidón.

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la**

**noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me**

**despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

-Las secuelas de tu primer monstruo- contestó Clarisse recordando su primer monstruo.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche,**

**una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el**

**mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta**

**kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que**

**estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en**

**el Atlántico aquel año.**

-Esta pelea vuestra sí que parece grave, desde luego nunca cambiareis si seguís así vais a matar a todos los mortales- dijo resignada Deméter de la actitud de sus hermanos ( N/A Creo q son sus hermanos)

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis**

**notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Los búhos se horrorizaron, era más que horrible que sacara insuficiente como para bajar la nota a muy deficiente. Se prometieron que harían que sus notas subieran a un A, aunque lo hacían más por su orgullo que por otra cosa.

**Me peleé más con Nancy**

**Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por**

**millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para**

**los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

Los buhos estallaron en risas ante la mirada atónita de toda la sala, cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo los miraban se limitaron a decir:

-Significa viejo alcohólico .

Ahora fue el turno de la sala de reír. Percy se dio cuenta de que la única en la sala que no reía era Annabeth, enseguida comprendió porque estaba así, se limito a cogerle la mano y darle una sonrisa, con ese toque enseguida se tranquilizo y le sonrío de vuelta.

Poseidón que vio esta interacción entre su hijo y una de su "querida" sobrina miro a sus hijos ( N/A Los heroes del pasado, es por aclarar NO me matéis en los comentarios) y quedaron en un acuerdo, al acabar el capítulo hablarían con ella.

**No estaba seguro de**

**qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así**

**rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la**

**academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper**

**East Side,**

Hestia sonrío al darse cuenta de que aún quedaban personas fieles y leales que saben apreciar a la gente, y quererla cómo se merece

**aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable**

**padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-No sabía que Paul jugaba al póquer- dijo pensativa Thalía

-No es Paul es su antiguo padrastro Gabe - dijo sombríamente Nico ya que sabía todo lo que había sufrido su amigo

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los**

**bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el**

**aroma a pinos.**

-Por fin un hombre qué respeta la naturaleza- dijo Artemisa

-Oye qué mis hijos sí que la respetan- contestó medio enfadada Deméter

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

**aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente**

**sin mí. **

-Gracias percy, pero no hacía falta que me quieras tanto- dijo Grover más rojo que el pelo de Rachel, si Percy seguía con esos pensamientos durante la lectura lo iba a matar.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del**

**señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No**

**había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura**

**era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte.**

Con cada palabra Quirón se sentía más orgulloso y querido, aún se acordaba de lo que le dijo Percy hace unos años, y sabía la respuesta, seguía vivo porque aún lo necesitaban

**No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el**

**caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi**

_**Guía Cambridge de mitología griega**_

-!No se lanzan los libros! Los libros se leen- grito furiosa Atenea. Como se notaba que era hijo de barba percebe

Percy murmuro una disculpa. Atenea asintió aunque no estaba del todo satisfecha.

**al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras**

**habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y**

**realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

¡Los mestizos miraron al libro fastidiados! ¡Eso era horrible!

**No había manera de**

**recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

-Ahora los diferencias por experiencia propia- Dijo Grover.

Poseidón miro a su hijo aterrado, que terrible destino sufriría su hijo .

Si Poseidón no estuviera seguro de que es un dios inmortal, estaría convencido de que se moriría de un ataque cardíaco.

**¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de**

**la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años.**

**«Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-¿Y porque romper el record ahora?- preguntó Hermes con un tono y una cara de claro disgusto

**Tal vez si hablaba con**

**Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de**

**disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería**

**abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban**

**vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la**

**luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló**

**una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

Hermes y sus hijos miraron a Percy disgustados y enfadados, los hijos de Hermes más que el dios, después de tantos años con Percy lo habían visto cómo uno de ellos.

**pero a ver quién es capaz**

**de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

Hermes y sus hijos volvieron a mirarlo mal, ya empezando a rendirse, y dejando de intentar cambiar la actitud de Percy.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en**

**la escuela!**

Poseidón miro mal a su hermano que le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "Aún no he hecho nada" A lo qué Poseidón acepto no muy convencido

**Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner**

—**. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

-Quirón, si esperamos a qué Percy madure vamos hubiéramos muerto hace tiempo- dijo Annabeth sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante del pelinegro hacía ella, cuando se dio cuenta Percy como muy maduro qué es le saco la lengua para vengarse por el comentario recién hecho de su "amiga"( N/A Estoy segura de q le gustaría q fueran algo mas ¬_¬ )

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia**

**mientras pueda.**

—**Señor, él la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los**

**estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. **

Thalía, Annabeth y Luke le dieron una colleja a su amigo.

—**Grover**

**parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—**No has fallado, Grover**

-Exactamente- dijeron Thalía, Annabeth, Luke al ver que el sátiro cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor.

—**repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría**

**que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por**

**mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

-¡Percy!- le gritaron todos los hijos de Hermes a la vez a Percy. Definitivamente Hermes y todos sus hijos se sentían muy decepcionados de Percy nunca aprendería.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón**

**desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra**

**de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la**

**mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

-¿Estabas en tu forma humana?- dijo su hermano Zeus

-En mi defensa diré que tenía que estirar- respondió el centauro intentando que esa excusa los convenza.

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-Esta te la perdono porque lo pudiste arreglar- dijo el dios más inmaduro de todos ( N/A jaja adivinanza)

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos**

**amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de**

**la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del**

**cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

-Jo Quirón siempre arruinas la diversión- se quejo Hermes cómo un niño pequeño cuando no le compran algo que quiere.

—**No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo**

**al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando**

**sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

-Cómo crees si está dando saltos de alegría- dijo Nico con un poco ( N/A notese el sarcasmo) de sarcasmo.

—**Sólo estoy… cansado.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-No va a funcionar, pude leer tus emociones- le dijo el sátiro lentamente cómo si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental.

Percy en respuesta le saco la lengua.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo**

**había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner**

**estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de**

**peligro.**

-Tú en peligro no como crees solo tienes a uno cuantos dioses en tú contra- dijo con sarcasmo Will, aunque sabía que en realidad eso para el no era nada

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

En ese momento se oyó un estrépito en la sala, cuando se giraron observaron que lo causo ese ruido fueron Hermes y sus hijos, Apolo los curo, una vez estaban cuerdos (N/A Ahora q lo pienso alguna vez han estado estos dioses cuerdos ) siguieron con la lectura.

**colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito**

**incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que**

**hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era**

**eso.**

—**Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas.**

**Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo.**

**Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Idiota, estúpida- gruño Annabeth por lo bajo. Para su mala suerte Thalía la oyó y le susurro por lo bajo:

-No te preocupes no ha vuelto a ver a esa chica ya no tienes competencia, aunque.. a lo mejor a un te queda una- dijo señalando a Rachel.

A lo que Annabeth respondió mandándole una mirada asesina a Rachel y a Thalía.

—**Vale, señor —murmuré.**

—**Lo que quiero decir es que… —Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como**

**inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado**

**para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

-Anda que lo estas arreglando Quirón- dijo Poseidón indignado por el comentario anterior. Nadie lo oyó.

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no**

**podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí,**

**ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

-Lo siento mucho Percy, pero tú sabes porque lo hice- dijo Quirón triste por los pensamientos de Percy.

Percy hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es**

**que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Percy…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

-A pesar de lo que te dijo eso fue muy grosero- dijo Hestia escandalizada con su actitud.

Percy murmuro una disculpa a lo que Hestia asintió más feliz.

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de**

**ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe**

**durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes**

**juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era**

**un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-A ver respecto a tu padre es cierto pero yo yo- dijo Apolo con un puchero.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano,**

-Al menos se acordaron de ti- dijo Hestia feliz pensando que los chicos de ese tiempo eran considerados.

**y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones**

**necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones**

**de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela**

**en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Hestia enfadada algo muy raro, era todo lo contrario de lo que había pensado, esos chicos eran crueles.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover,**

**pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo**

**autobús Greyhound que yo,**

-¡Acosador!- gritarón los Stoll con un dedo acusatorio dirigido a Grover. Su broma les costó una colleja de las gemelas Gardner

**así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al**

**resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de**

**manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese**

**que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con**

**él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

—**¿Buscas Benévolas?**

-Por los dioses Percy tienes q tener mas tacto para decir algunas cosas- le regaño Afrodita dulcemente. Percy murmuró una diculpa por lo bajo, a lo q Afrodita asintió satisfecha

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

—**¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

—**¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Q alivio y yo q pense, q me habías oído saludar a Quirón- contestó el sátiro con "alivió"

—**Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes,**

**por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo**

**así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

-Coincido contigo Percy- le contestó Annabeth a su amigo mientras chocaban las manos y Annabeth le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su amigo que lo dejaba medio tonto.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo**

**de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final**

**conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Guardián**_

_**Colina Mestiza**_

_**Long Island, Nueva York**_

_**(800) 009—0009**_

-Por que le pones esa letra a nuestros hijos si sabes que son dislexicos- contestó enfadada Demetér

-Es divertido ver como intentan leerlo- contestó divertido Dionisio, sin intimidarse ante la mirada asesina de los dioses con hijos

—**¿Qué es colina mes…?**

—**¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había**

**parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

-Ya me gustaria a mi ser rico ya- contestó Grover medio-divertido ante los pensamientos de su amigo

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar**

**tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

—**O por si me necesitas.**

—**¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? —Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que**

**pretendía.**

-Percy ten un poco mas de tacto- le dijo/gritó Annabeth mientras le daba una colleja .

Mientras las cazadoras pensaban en reclutar una nueva cazadora ( N/A Si ja q se atrevan, a hacerlo no lo conseguirán nunca ya q soy yo la que controlo esta historia *Risa malvada* )

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que**

**protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome,**

**manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño**

**preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. **

Hestia, al oír esto ensancho una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aún quedaban personas leales.

Grover le dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo, q enseguida correspondió. Pero a Grover se le borro al acordarse de su terrible futuro.

**Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró**

**detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en**

**el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera**

**sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado,**

**cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde,**

**un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Percy tragó saliva y se aparto de Annabeth viendo ya que le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

Annabeth, que se dio cuenta de esto lo miro como si estuviera loco.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la**

**sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con**

**patas de garra llena de hielo.**

Atenea y sus hijos tragaron saliva, sabiendo ya quienes eran esas ancianas, Annabeth miro a Percy preocupada, temiéndose lo peor. (Ooh nada de palizas, y yo q tenía ganas de ver un poco de acción en este fic. Quien lo escribira?, es súper aburrido)

**No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en**

**mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande**

**que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran**

**claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La**

**del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo**

**argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de**

**raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Annabeth miro a Percy con un rostro lleno de furia, aunque por dentro estuviera conteniendo algunas lagrimas.

Poseidón, en cambio miro a su hijo con preocupación, a su hijo no le podía pasar eso. Sally, en cambio miraba triste a Luke, sabiendo que ese hilo que estaban a punto de cortar las Moiras sería suyo.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía**

**un tic en la nariz.**

—**¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

—**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos**

**largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

—**¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

-PERCY SUBE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS!- coreó toda la sala, provocando q Percy se encogiera en el sitio.

—**¡Vamos! —Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Percy- le grito Annabeth angustiada

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían y**

**cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles**

**de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y**

**me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

la sala río, Percy sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente con unas cuantas palabras.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal**

**humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo**

**se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

La sala suspiro aliviada, con un poco de suerte solo tendría que subir, largarse de allí y ahí no había pasado nada.

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—**¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—.**

**¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si**

**hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le**

**castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

-Nada, solo q existen los dioses esos dioses tienen hijos sueltos por el mundo llamados semidioses, tu eres uno de esos nacido de un juramento roto, y por eso tienes algunos dioses en tu contra q intentan matarte. Nada de lo que preocuparse- ironizó Nico, recibiendo una descarga de su prima q lo dejo con los pelos de punta.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

—**¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

-No son muchísimo peores- susurraron perfectamente coordinados los tres primos. Nico se estremeció, al vivir en el inframundo sabía perfectamente como era, tendría q hablar con su padre para que deje de poner a las furias como sus maestras.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las**

**mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una**

**señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

—**¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

-¡Grover! ¿Como tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa?- gritó/preguntó la cazadora sulfurada. Grover bajo la mirada, en el fondo sabía que si había sido su culpa, el jamás debió dejarla enfrentarse sola a los ciclopes, pero tuvo miedo algo que jamás tuvo la cazadora, lo demostró claramente al haberse enfrentado sola a los ciclopes para salvar su vida, la de Annabeth y la de luke.

—**¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos**

**estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

—**¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Y... Se acabo el capítulo- declaró Apolo.

En ese momento cayo una carta en la sala que por orden de Zeus Apolo leyó:

_Las Moiras_

_Ahora que habéis acabado el capítulo imaginamos que algunos de vosotros querréis hablar tendréis hasta esta noche para hablar y solucionar vuestros asuntos._

Annabeth, pensó que su padre querría hablar con ella, pero en su lugar su padre se quedo con su madrastra quejándose, seguramente por lo que los habían llevado a ese lugar."De todas maneras no quería hablar con el"- pensó un poco más animada dirigiéndose hacia Thalía, solo se paró cuando oyó unas voces que le llamaban, sobra decir que fue algo que le sorprendió bastante, pues esas voces no las conocía. Más grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio las personas que la llamaban. ¿De qué querría hablar un dios y héroes del pasado con ella?.De todas maneras se acerco y aceptó no muy convencida cuando le dijeron que querían hablar con ella. Atenea vio que Annabeth se fue con ellos, después hablaría con ella y claramente con Poseidón ¿qué pintaba él y sus hijos con su hija?. Percy también observo aquello obviamente confuso, mientras Annabeth seguía a Poseidón ,y a sus hijos muy confusa ¿De que querrían hablar?

* * *

Hola! He vuelto y como veréis con novedades, se que mis 2 historias son muuuy parecidas pero, es apropósito a partir de el siguiente cap


	4. Charlas y ¿pacto?

Hola! Como veis sigo viva y con mucha imaginación para escribir * jamás os librareis de mi* jajajajja. AVISO: Leer **TODO **lo de abajo es muy MUY importante. Bueno sin enrollarme más os dejon el Fantastico! Capítulo:

Mientras caminaba súper nerviosa hacia la playa junto con Poseidón y sus hijos (menos Percy, claro está), he mencionado ya q estaba súper nerviosa? Si, pues lo recalco, no sabía de que querrían hablar, y la verdad me asustaba bastante. Llegamos a la playa enseguida y, para mi desgracia lego el temible momento de averiguar para que querían hablar conmigo

\- Supongo que te preguntaras de que queremos hablar contigo- me dijo Poseidón, Noooooo me digas- pensé, pero como es un dios y _NO _soy Thalía o Percy opte por lo más seguro y asentí como única respuesta

-Mejor dejémonos de rollos nos hemos dado cuenta de que entre nuestro hermano y tu hay algo..- contestó Teseo sin andarse con rodeos, a lo que me quede de piedra, ¿se habían dado cuenta de que le gustaba Percy?

-Yo... ehm.. pues yo- conteste tartamudeando tratando de contestar algo coherente cosa que, por el momento no conseguía.

-Como comprenderás al ser la hija de la peor enemiga de nuestro padre no es que nos haga mucha gracia- continuo Orión, sin darse cuenta de que con cada palabra que me decían me sentía peor y más hundida o tal vez si lo sabían y les gustaba hacerme sufrir ( N/A escribir esto me esta empezando a dar depresión)

-Pero como durante lo poco que hemos leído has demostrado ser muy amiga de mi hijo y mucho mejor que tu madre, sin ofender- continuo Poseidón

-Hemos decidido ayudarte- terminaron los tres a la vez, ¿Espera han dicho que me ayudaran?, me quede sin aliento y en trance, no me podía creer el hecho de que me ayudaría. Me qude allí por lo que parecierón segundo per, por la cara de preocupación que tenían al parecer estuve así unos cuantos minutos

-Perdón que han dicho?- cuestione, rezando para que sea verdad lo que me dijeron y no lo halla malinterpretado mi cerebro

-Hemos dicho que te AYUDAREMOS- contestó Orión subiendo el volumen de su voz

-Claro q te pondremos una condición- contesto Teseo que, a mi parecer se estaba aguantando la risa

-¿Podría saber cuál es?- cuestione sin intentar ocultar el temor en mi voz

Teseo se hacho a reír, lo cual me asusto bastante- La condición es que te enfrentes a tu madre cara de búho(N/A sin ofender a mis queridos lectores hijos de Atenea) y le digas lo que sientes por mi hermano, enfrente de toda la sala y de todos los dioses- contestó Orión ya que Teseo se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa y, apenas podía hablar

Nada mas decirme eso me quede horrorizada, asustada y... de todo. ¿Qué pasaba si Percy no sentía lo mismo que yo?. Iba a quedar como una idiota delante de todos.

-Claro, como somos buenas personas, te dejaremos que seas tú la que elija el momento de hacerlo- contesto Teseo, que al parecer se había aburrida de reírse después de media hora revolcándose en el suelo, al parecer le hacía mucha gracia, el ridículo q iba a hacer.

-Así que nuestro trato es que nosotros te ayudaremos a acercarte a nuestro hermano y convencerlo de q haga algo, si tu aceptas hacer eso- contesto Orión mientras extendía la mano para sellar el trato

Al principio lo mire dudosa ¿Q pasaba si Percy no sentía nada?. Pero como soy una hija de Atenea siempre tengo un plan, para cuando las cosas se complican, así q con todo el valor que conseguí sacar de los dioses sabrán donde le estreche la mano Orión y a Teso q había imitado a su hermano y había extendido la mano- Trato hecho- conteste no muy segura, pero contenta de que alguien me ayude.

-Vamos, deberíamos volver ya, se ha hecho tarde- contesto Poseidón, me había olvidado de q estaba allí pero no importa. Los seguí , mucho más feliz de lo que me había ido. Hable con los hermanos de Percy durante el camino descubriendo que eran geniales, iguales a Percy. (Q lindos son mis cuñados! jajajjaja)

En cuanto llegamos nos encontramos con la mirada curiosa de todos, al parecer a ninguno le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que fuera a hablar con ellos, me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Percy, gracias a los dioses Hestia me salvo

-Bueno ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos empezar a cenar ya - contesto con una sonrisa bondadosa Hestia

En ese momento una carta cayo sobre las manos de Hestia que enseguida leyo

_Las Moiras:_

_Por lo que veo ya todos habéis arreglado vuestros asuntos_

_bien, pues ya es la hora de cenar después de hacerlo podréis _

_estar despiertos 2 horas más, no hace falta que las cabañas_

_durmáis y ceneis juntos excepto las mesas de: Zeus, Hades,_

_y Hermes, os advertimos a estas mesas que os comportéis ._

Una vez Hestia leyó todo la carta desapareció y todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Percy se coloco a mi lado- ¿se pude saber de que habéis hablado?- cuestiono curioso

Solo me encogí de hombros- nada importante, no te preocupes- conteste segura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, eso pareció tranquilizarlo, y me devolvío la misma sonrisa.

Holiwiss! Como veis ya he actualizado, ya se que esta historia esta siendo igual que la otra pero, precisamente eso quiero tal vez ahora no lo entendéis pero, cuando avance la historia lo sabréis, pero desde ahora nada en estas 2 historias será igual. La verdad algunos me habéis pedido que actulize mi otra historia y os prometo q de el martes 5 (de mayo claro) no va a pasarla actualización. El otro día comente con _ Dani Styles Potter _y con _TrisJackson _el hacer una fiesta de pijamas con Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Poseidón, Orión, Teseo y, Sally en la cabaña de Poseidón, que os parece la idea? Dejármelo en los comentarios. De todas maneras si no hago eso voy a hacer un capítulo especial en el que estarán todas las cabañas comiendo y demás ya que, como habéis leído antes algunas cabañas tendrán que comer juntas, ya veréis las que se va a liar! Sobre todo en la de Zeus. Otra cosa se que estoy añadiendo a mucha gente pero, que os parece si traigo a Bianca, de nuevo dejarlo en los comentarios.

PD: El capítulo especial lo subiré mañana aunque tenga que bajar al mismisimo Tártaro para conseguirlo.

Bueno sin mas que decir o enrollarme… Contesto reviews! XD:

_phoenix1993: Como ves ya he actualizado pero como has leído antes actualizare mañana y, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mis historias._

_Daniela de las sagas: Ya se que hay muchas historias de "Leyendo Percy Jackson" pero, a mi me gustaría crear mi propia versión de ella y, descuida no eres cruel simplemente expresaste tu opinión ; )_

_Jane Malfoy24: La verdad ya he decidido que Sally y Poseidón sean pareja y, creo que en el capítulo de mañana añadiré una charla entre Sally y Poseidón. Actualizare mañana, promesa de escritora!_

_TrisJackson: He hecho esta otra historia porque me parecía una buena idea ( Y graciosa), de todas maneras si tienes otra duda dímela por Whatssap jajajja. PD: Gracias por el alago_

_Jane Malfoy24: A lo 1 ya te lo conteste antes y respecto a lo de Paul en cuanto termine el fic, ya que no se si hare continuación escribiré un capítulo e que sera como lo que paso después de q leyeran el libro lo de la familia para siempre lo veo difícil pero lo intentare. Lo de Hefesto y Afrodita ya lo estaba pensando ya que, me encanta esa pareja y, Orión y Artemisa esta más que decidido q voy a hacer esa pareja, PD: Creo q también hare una charla entre esas parejas mañana. PD2: Mándame un mensaje por whatssap o por Facebook donde me encontraras como Natalia Lalama Valarezo ya que, tu y Paola habéis ganado el "concurso"_

_phoenix1993: Repito (me estoy cansando de repetir esto) actualizare mañana y la segunda pregunta no se a que se refiere, si podrías aclarármela ahora y que te lo explique mañana en el capítulo te lo agradecería._

_daap: Ya se que no te parece muy buena la idea de la madrastra de Annabeth pero, cuando avance la historia verás mis motivos._

_Guest: Como dije antes cuando avance la historia veras mis hermosisimos motivos para traerla y, lo siento pero no son los Percy y Annabeth del futuro son los Percy y Annabeth de "La batalla del Laberinto" los de 14 años, no se si lo he mencionado antes pero las historias en las que ellos vienen del futuro no me gustan, tal vez porque me gustan las historias en las q no hay nada entre ellos y los suyo sigue siendo algo difícil ; /_

_Jane Malfoy24: Como te he dicho antes hare lo posible para que estén juntos y de paso gracias por leer siempre mi historia y comentarla te lo agradezco mucho._

_Guest: Que bien que te guste la idea de traer a la madrastra de Annabeth, como habrás leído antes tengo mis motivos, cuando escribo mis fics siempre pienso en el futuro de esos personajes y como pueden influir en mi historia._

_Yukimenoko: 1) Los siento si no he escrito tu "nombre" mal es que es raro jajajajajaja, 2)Genial que te guste la idea de la madrastra y 3) Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic y descuida ya verás que el fic enseguida ira creciendo y antes de que te des cuenta tendrá por lo menos 20 capítulos (o eso espero) y Alohaaa para ti también jajajaja_

_lily potter b: La verdad me acabó de dar cuenta de ese error y te prometo que en cuanto termine el fic ( lo mantengo no creo que siga con los demás libros) la editare y claro que no me molesta tu opinión, al contrario vuestras criticas (constructivas) me ayudan a ser mejor escritora +-+_

_lily potter b: La verdad es que no la historia esta justo en "La Batalla Del Laberinto" como te dije antes ya me di cuenta de que me falta mucha información y cuando termine la historia la editare _

_Lectio in Aeternum: Se que falta mucha información pero repito, luego la edito, y la otra historia la actualizare antes del martes. Promesa De Escritora! XD_

_myra: Precisamente he traído a su madrastra porque se que no es un monstruo, simplemente la he traído para que ella se de cuenta del daño que le hizo a su hijastra, pero yo sé igual que tú que ella solo lo hizo pensando en sus hijos ;8ç_

Bueno con esto finalizo con los reviews y quiero decir que el capítulo especial he decidido hacerlo porque esta historia tiene ya…. 1006 visitas! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, comentar cualquier fallo y demás. Sin más que decir me despido!

Atte: ludmipotter


	5. Noche en la cabaña de Poseidón

**En la mesa de Poseidón:**

**P.O.V Annabeth**

La cena transcurrió normal bueno… "normal" Percy, Grover, Poseidón, Sally, Orión, Teseo y, obviamente yo. Percy, Grover y yo hablábamos de todo y de nada aunque yo no participé, obviamente hablábamos ante la atenta mirada de Poseidón, Orión , Teseo y de vez en cuando de Sally, sobra decir que los 3 primeros solo dirigían su mirada a mi ¡Era tan molesto! La verdad me estaba empezando a arrepentir de nuestro "pacto" además, estaba segura de que Atenea me mataría, si no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Poseidón cuando le dije que comería en su mesa con sus hijos, Sally y Grover, imaginaos lo que me haría cuando le dijera lo de Percy, además me sentía algo asustada por 1) Como y cuando diría lo de Percy y 2) Que dirían Atenea y Percy aunque me importaba más lo que pensara y ,me dijera Percy, luego lidiaría con Atenea. Mi padre comió con su mujer en la mesa de Atenea, cosa que agradecía mucho ya que no quería soportarlos durante mucho tiempo. Esa noche no hicimos ofrenda a los dioses ya que no le vimos sentido si ellos estaban con nosotros. Una vez Grover, Percy y yo terminamos de comer fuimos a andar un rato por la playa.

-¿ Annabeth como te encuentras?- me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que llevaban un rato hablando.

-Eh… bien- podía sonar estúpido pero me encontraba tan alterada y mentalmente sobrecargada que no pude responder nada más, Percy y Grover sabían de mi situación con mi familia y, el hecho de que las Moiras los hayan traído no me ayudaba mucho.

-¿Chicos, recordáis que las Moiras dijeron que podíamos dormir en la cabaña quisiéramos?- pregunto Percy

-¿ Si, y…?- continuo Grover curioso

\- ¿Qué os parece si esta noche dormís en mi cabaña?- nos preguntó esperanzado.

\- Por mi está bien, será muy divertido- contesto Grover aparentemente feliz.

\- ¿Y tu Annabeth?-me preguntaron Percy y Grover

\- Yo no creo, a saber lo que le va a hacer Atenea a Poseidón- conteste desganada, seguro esa noche tendría que dormir con mi padre y su mujer.

-No te preocupes, le podemos decir a mi padre y que la convenza, que dices te apuntas…?- pregunto esperanzado.

\- Esta bien- conteste intentando darles una sonrisa convincente que, por la mirada que me dieron obviamente no lo conseguí

\- Genial, vamos a hablar con mi padre- contestó más animado

A Poseidón le encanto la idea de que nos quedaremos a dormir en su cabaña esta noche, Poseidón consiguió que Atenea me diera permiso pero por la cara que puso no le gusto mucho la idea, por un momento pensé que iba a convertir a Poseidón en araña, gracias a Dios no lo hizo.

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña de Poseidón me di cuenta de que Poseidón y Sally no estaban, cuando le pregunte a Orión me dijo que fueron a hablar. Que raro- pensé, pero teniendo en cuenta que las Moiras acaban de traer libros sobre el pasado y el futuro de su hijo no me parecía tan extraño que quisieran hablar

Una vez llegamos a la cabaña de Poseidón nos cambiamos y nos pusimos el pijama, los chicos se cambiaron en la habitación y yo obviamente en el baño. Mi pijama era una camiseta azul cielo con una tostadora azul oscuro con una cara _kawaii _y de la tostadora salía una tostada también con cara y en la camiseta ponía _Rise And Shine _una vez me cambié y recogí mi ropa salí del baño. El pijama de Percy era una camiseta azul celeste con el logo de SuperMan y un pantalón azul oscuro. El de Grover era una camiseta gris con un balón de futbol y un short color crema, el de Teseo era una camiseta era una camiseta naranja con Garfield y un pantalón también naranja con más Garfields en pequeño y el de Orión era una camiseta negra con los 7 enanitos en blanco y unos shorts negros. Nada más me vieron, Percy, Grover y yo nos sentamos a hablar en la cama de debajo de una litera y Orión y Teseo en la de arriba. Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que empecé a sentir los parpados pesados, me gire y vi a Grover y Percy en la misma situación que yo, di un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**P.O.V. De su sexy escritora XDDDDD **

Después de que nuestros protagonistas cayeran en brazos de Morfeo, Orión y Teseo hablaron unos 5 minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta del silencio que había en la cama de abajo.

-Oye, no crees que abajo están un poco calladitos- le comentó Teseo a Orión

En ese momento los dos se dieron una mirada fugaz antes bajar la cbeza hacia la cama de abajo para averiguar que había sucedido, Teseo y Orión vieron a los 3 amigos dormidos, justo en ese momento Sally y Poseidón entraron en la cabaña y Sally al ver la escena se enterneció

\- Bueno, creo que es algo tarde, sería mejor que nos durmamos- le dijo Sally a Orión, Teseo y a Poseidón

-Si, sería lo mejor- le respondió Poseidón mientras se dirigía a una cama, Sally también y Orión y Teseo igual.

-Luces fuera- dijo Orión con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y caía en brazos de Morfeo, en el resto de la habitación pasaba los mismo

* * *

Hola! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he tenido un accidente, me rompí la cabeza y una pierna, no os quiero dar muchos detalles para no aburriros pero NUNCA juguéis a Reto o Verdad en las escaleras y mucho emnos con amigos que son tan fuertes como los hijos de Ares. No se exactamente cuando subiré el próximo capítulo estoy casi segura que será el martes pero no estoy segura. El próximo capítulo serála cabaña de Zeus y el "dulce" despertar en la cabaña de Poseidón, no os adelantare mucho, solo os diré que Annabeth les jugara una linda broma a Percy y Grover, si queréis que haga la noche de otra cabaña decirmelo en los comentarios. No tengo más que decir, así que me despido Bye!

PD: El siguiente capítulo contestare Reviews

PD2: Cual es vuestro madre/padre divino? La mía es Atenea (solo os lo preguntó por curiosidad)

Atte: ludmipotter


	6. Bromas y venganza

**La charla de Sally y Poseidón:**

**P.O.V Sally**

Me alegro bastante cuando Percy vino a la mesa para avisarnos de que Annabeth y Grover dormirían esta noche en la cabaña con nosotros. Poseidón convenció a Atenea de que Annabeth durmiera con nosotros en su cabaña, me parecía muy divertido como actuaría mi hijo con Annabeth ¡ Era tan obvio que Annabeth le gustaba! -Me reí internamente de mis pensamientos. Cuando estábamos por entrar a la cabaña todos ( Percy, Grover y Annabeth ya habían entrado) Poseidón me paro.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- me preguntó Poseidón

\- Um… Claro.- la verdad no sabía de que querría hablar, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta que acababan de traer libros sobre la vida de su hijo era algo normal que quiera hablar conmigo, ¿No?

Fuimos hasta la playa para poder hablar, Poseidón empezó primero:

-Sabes, debería agradecerte por haber criado a Percy tan bien, hiciste lo que yo jamás pude- me dijo con la mirada triste, perdida en el mar

Me quede un rato mirando hacia el mar, analizando sus palabras, llegue a la conclusión de que jamás le tuve rencor por haberme dejado a mi y a Percy, pues yo entendía que lo obligaron a dejarnos

\- No hay de que- le conteste -Soy su madre y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él, eh… no es por ser cotilla pero ¿podría saber de qué hablasteis con Annabeth hace un rato?

-A eso- me contestó riendo- Es algo muy gracioso resulta que Teseo, Orión y yo nos dimos cuenta de que a Percy le gustaba Annabeth y a Annabeth a Percy, así que…

Me conto su charla y el trato que hicieron, no pude evitar reírme de la situación de Annabeth, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya, así que volvimos a la cabaña.

No pude evitar enternecerme al ver a esos 3 amigos dormidos pero, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era ya nos fuimos a dormir, teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que había sido ese día no me resulto difícil caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**En la mesa de Zeus:**

Hera, Jason, Hércules, Perseo y Thalia estaban en la mesa hablando de todo lo recientemente ocurrido, en mayoría Zeus, y Hércules quejándose de que los hayan traído al campamento a leer los libro de "Un Héroe de Pacotilla" según Hércules, y de vez en cuando se unía a la conversación Jason ( N/A En este fic voy a hacer a Jaso un poquitín malo y arrogante, pero solo un poco.) Mientras Hera los miraba y pensaba ¿Como puede ser tan inmaduro? , y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas cargadas de veneno a los hermanos Grace, y Thalia, Thalia solamente se limitaba a mirar y comer callada mirando decepcionada a su hermano por su forma de comportarse. De vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de Hermes encontrándose en ella a Luke, cada vez que lo miraba solo podía mirarlo con tristeza y que sus ojos se cristalizaran luchando internamente para no llorar. Zeus que veía esto se preguntaba que le habría pasado para comportarse así, se prometió a si mismo que hablaría con ella en cuanto pudiera, Perseo observando la reacción de su medio-hermana también se preguntó que la habría pasado pero, sin atreverse a decirle algo a la lugarteniente se limitó a observarla con tristeza hundiendo su mirada en su plato de comida . Una vez llegaron a la cabaña, dado que todos estaban muy cansados por los recientes acontecimientos se pusieron el pijama y apagaron la luz, en ese momento toda la cabaña cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**En la cabaña de Poseidón:**

**P.O.V Annabeth**

Me desperté por los hermosos ( Nótese el sarcasmo) rayos del sol, mire el reloj y vi las 07:33 a.m. Sabía que al haberme despertado ya no podría volver a dormirme así que sacando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me levante,( cosa que me costo mucho ya que Percy y Grover estaban a mi lado aplastandome con los brazos ) y me fui a duchar, puse seguro en la puerta por si acaso, nada más sentí el agua contra mi cuerpo

instintivamente me relajé, pase un buen rato bajo el agua me envolví en una toalla y me puse unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta roja holgada, una chaqueta abierta de cuero con las mangas con líneas blancas y unos botines negros, decidí dejarme el pelo suelto. Cuando salí ya todos menos Percy y Grover estaban despiertos.

-¿Aún no se levantan esos dos?- les pregunte

-No, ahora los despierto- me contestó Orión

En ese momento una fugaz y malvada idea me pasó por la cabeza, era un poco arriesgada pero valdría la pena.

\- ¡Espera!- le grite apartándolo de la cama

Fui hacia mi bolso y cogí todas las cosas que necesitaría para mi genial broma.

\- ¿Que haces?- me preguntaron

Me limite a coger mis cosas y dirigirme a la cama para hacer mi "malvado" plan, cogí maquillaje (De Thalia) y me dispuse a maquillarlos como broma, cuando Poseidón, Orión, Teseo y Sally se dieron cuenta de los que iba a hacer se carcajearon casi cayéndose al suelo de la risa. Una vez termine decidí despertarlos.

-Percy, Grover levantaros- les dije zarandeándolos

\- Aaa? Si, hola- luego los vio a los 4 riéndose- ¿Qué os pasa?

En ese momento Grover se levantó y vio a Percy supe que debía prepararme para correr

\- Jajajaja tio, que te ha pasado?-le preguntó Grover a Percy entre risas

\- ¿Que te ha pasado a ti?- le pregunto Percy aún sin darse cuenta de su aspecto. Los dos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se miraron y dieron un chillido nada masculino.

\- Annabeth Aurimar Chase! Tienes 5 segundos para correr- me gritaron Percy y Grover, no me hizo falta esperar para ponerme a correr

\- 1.. 2.. 3.. 10!- me gritaron empezando a correr para perseguirme

Estuve un rato huyendo de ellos, corrí por todo el campamento hasta que volví a la cabaña de Poseidón, Sally, Orión y Teseo se estaban muriendo de la risa, Nota mental: Matar a los medio-hermanos de Percy. Al llegar a la cabaña de Poseidón ya no pude huir más de ellos y, me dieron la venganza más horrible que pude tener: Cosquillas

\- Vale… y ya… entendí- conteste intentando que me dejaran, me libre gracias a los dioses

Después de eso se fueron a duchar, Percy se puso un camiseta a cuadros azul celeste, blanco, rosa y azul oscuro, unos pantalones rojos y unos zapatos deportivos azules. Grover se puso una camiseta negra con el número 78 en blanco, unos pantalones pitillos grises y unas deportivas negras. Salimos al comedor y ya estaban todas las cabañas comiendo, pasamos el desayuno entre risas y bromas, sin añadir las miradas picaras de los medio-hermanos de Percy pero, ya me estaba acostumbrando. Una vez terminamos de comer comenzó la lectura de libros, decidí leer yo el siguiente capítulo.

\- Bien el siguiente capítulo se llama **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones…**

* * *

Hola! Lo se matadme por la charle de Poseidón y Sally, lo siento si esperabais una romántica pero aún no era la hora, tengo algunas cosas que deciros pero primero contesto REVIEWS! *Yeah*!

_Jane Malfoy24: Que bien que te guste el capitulo! Pues ya sabes de que hablaron Sally y Poseidón. Al ser hija de Atenea y tu de Poseidón no deberíamos llevarnos bien…. No! Mentira, no te enfades eh `_

_Guest: Si, la verdad no hice la cabaña de Poseidón ya que Annabeth no estaba , pero la siguiente noche Annabeth estará en la cabaña de Atenea, entonces si hare la cabaña de Atenea, lo se a la gente no le cae muy bien mi madre _

_Imic2404: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, y, como ves ya he actualizado, pero enseguida actualizare el nuevo cap_

_ : Lo siento por no haber hecho la cabaña de Ares te prometo que en la siguiente noche la hago_

_anonima12316: Ya he mejorado bastante, precisamente he actualizado por que en 10 días me quitan el yeso de la pierna_

_phoenix1993: Ya mejore bastante, gracias_

_Guest: No se a que viene la pregunta de comentar en potterfics, si me lo pudieras aclarar en el siguiente review te lo agradecería mucho, Que bien que te guste mi historia! _

_Jane Malfoy24: Come le he dicho antes a Guest no se a que viene la pregunta, porfa acláramelo en el siguiente cap_

_Jane Malfoy24: A mi también me alegra haber vuelto a fanficition, no te preocupes dentro de poco hare una charla de esas pareja_

Me he perdido en los reviews, así que si no he contestado algo porfa decírmelo y en el siguiente capítulo os lo respondo. Bien como os dije antes tengo algunas cosas que deciros, 1) Todos los capítulos os hare una pregunta, y lo pregunta de este cap es ¿Hasta que libro de las sagas de Percy Jackson os habéis leído? 2) Estoy organizando todas las alocadas ideas que estoy añadiendo al fic y, para todo lo que estoy añadiendo necesito saber una cosa que vosotros tenéis que decirme, ¿Queréis que haga el resto de libros?. Para los personajes que estoy pensando añadir, el trato de Annabeth, Poseidón, Teseo y Orión y, el resto de ideas de mi alocada pero ingeniosa mente necesito saberlo. Y 3) Ya tengo una parte escrita del trato, no se cuando añadirla pero la tengo lista, aquí os la dejo:

_En ese momento ya no pude más y estalle. Lloré, lloré porque ya no podía mas, lloré por el chico que dijo ser mi familia y me traiciono, lloré por el amor de Percy que jamás será correspondido, lloré porque mi padre jamás me quiso y jamás me querrá, lloré por todo lo que alguna vez me sucedió y tuve que sufrir en silencio y, sobre todo lloré porque por primera vez me sentía protegida, me sentía querida._

Que os parece? Si, lo se soy mala por dejaros con la intriga jijijiji *sonrisa malvada* Bueno, no tengo más que decir así que me despido, hasta la proxima!

PD: El mismo día que actualice esta historia actualizare la otra

Atte: ludmipotter


	7. Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantal

-Bien el siguiente capítulo se llama **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**

En ese momento la sala estalló en risas, una vez se las risas se calmaron la lectura continuo.

**-Hora de confesarse:**

**planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de**

**autobuses. Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte,**

-Creo que hasta demasiado- murmuro Annabeth interrumpiéndose a sí misma, mientras levantaba la cabeza para poder ver a Percy el cual murmuro una disculpa avergonzado por su comportamiento

**pero me estaba poniendo de los**

**nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar:**

**«¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

\- Ah! Grover- suspiro fastidiada Thalia

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no**

**me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

**En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

\- ¡Bien hecho Percy! Hay que esperar para poder huir- le felicito Hermes a Percy. A lo que Poseidón respondió dándole una clara mirada de advertencia diciéndole ( En la cabeza ) " Te lo advierto Hermes ¡ No te acerques a mi hijo!"

—**Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa

\- No perdáis vuestro tiempo, ya no vivo ahí- aclaró Percy con una sonrisa, ante la mueca de desagrado y decepción y la pequeña risa de su madre, además de la clara diversión de Annabeth.

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

\- Es la mejor del mundo- declararon Annabeth y Percy a la vez, haciendo que en respuesta Sally se sonrojara. Consiguiendo acrecentar la curiosidad de la diosa madre de Annabeth y que Frederick la mirara con curiosidad y algo de envidia.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que**

**demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

Poseidón y Percy hicieron una mueca de desagrado al oír eso, y Sally se encogió en su sitio previendo lo que venía.

**Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años**

La sala entera miro a Zeus con disimulo/ no tan disimuladamente

\- ¡No todos los accidentes aéreos son mi culpa!- aclaró Zeus al notar las miradas.

**, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creatividad. **

Atenea no cabía en su asombro, se prometió a si misma que en cuanto terminaran la lectura la ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños.

**Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se**

**quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

\- No tendría que haber acabado así- suspiro Atenea con una mueca de claro desagrado

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste.**

**No tiene fotos.**

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre.**

**No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

**\- **Una mentira, pero verdad- murmuro para sí mismo Apolo- ¡Increíble!- termino impresionado

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para**

**conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se**

**enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

\- ¡Que descubrimiento!- exclamó Annabeth divertida, Percy solo le respondió con su típica mirada de luego-te-mato, aunque claro, no tan

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta**

**segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

\- ¡ Qué asco!- Exclamaron con una mueca de asco y claro desagrado las hijas de Afrodita y ella misma

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en**

**que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre**

**hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el**

**Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal**

**de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por**

**toda la alfombra.**

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

—**Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

—**¿Dónde está mi madre?**

—**Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

-¡¿Te pedía dinero!?- exclamo/pregunto toda la sala sobresaltando a Percy _"Si se ponen así por eso, no quiero imaginar lo que pasara más adelante"- _pensó Percy con algo de temor.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

\- Ni siquiera yo podría hacer que se viera medianamente bien- comentó Afrodita con desagrado

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega—Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

En ese momento Annabeth dejo de leer. Percy se encogió en su sitio con temor de la reacción de su padre y sus amigos.

\- Ese… ese idiota… te… te golpeo…- tartamudeo impresionado. Un aura azul verdoso lo rodeo además de que cogía con fuerza su tridente y, causaba temblores por toda la sala. Afrodita que se sentaba cerca suyo se acercó a él.

\- Cálmate, Percy está bien y no le ha pasado nada- le calmo Afrodita usando su embrujahabla

\- Tienes razón- respondió ya más calmado Poseidón- sigue leyendo, por favor- le dijo Poseidón a Annabeth

Antes de seguir leyendo Annabeth y Grover se dirigieron a Percy

\- Cuando terminemos este capítulo hablaremos Percy- avisaron Annabeth y Grover a Percy, haciendo que se encogiera en su sitio y asintiera con temor.

—**No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

—**Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—.**

**Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos.**

\- Vaya, si sabe sumar- se interrumpió a si misma Annabeth

**Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

—**Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

—**¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas.**

**Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

—**Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima**

**de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

—**¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

\- Tu tampoco deberías hacerlo- gruño Poseidón

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante**

**los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

\- Ese tipo es realmente antihigiénico- comento con una mueca de verdadero asco Silena

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

\- Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo- comentó con una sonrisa Chris, recibiendo en respuesta un pequeño golpe de su amiga Clarisse (N/A En esta historia Chris y Clarisse aún no son novios, va a ser algo contemporáneo con otra de ellos que estoy escribiendo)

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. **

\- Cosa que no cumpliste-le recordó Grover

**Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien**

—**algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

\- Por favor

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

—**¿Percy?**

\- ¿Confundiste a tu madre con un monstruo?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa y a la vez gracia Nico. Percy se sonrojo y asintió avergonzado

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi**

**habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja.**

Sally sonrió

**Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído**

**levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—**Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has**

**crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a**

**las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Annabeth, Grover, Nico y Thalia sonrieron, recordando todas las cosas dulces que Sally les daba cuando iba a su casa.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía**

**importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

**Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

Las diosas sonrieron a Percy

—**Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó**

**Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

\- Por lo menos ahora está casada con Paul- le dijo Grover a Percy en un susurro.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la**

**academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión**

**(esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No**

**me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles**

**como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin,**

**lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la**

**garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit**

**parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

—**¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada,**

**intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

—**No, mamá.**

\- No está bien que le mientas a tu madre, Percy- le regaño Hestia

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las**

**tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Percy sonrieron

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

—**¿A Montauk?**

—**Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

—**¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

—**En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos**

**dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

—**¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo**

-¡Hazlo!- Gritaron todos los hijos de Ares, incluso Frank y el mismo

**, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y**

**comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo**

**hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos**

**largaríamos de allí.**

—**Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

—**Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

—**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está**

**preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

—**Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto**

\- ¡El dinero de la ropa no se toca!- chilló Afrodita enfadada

—**Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

—**Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

—**Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

—**A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

\- Por favor hazlo- suplicó Annabeth en un susurro, que no paso desapercibido por los de su "pacto", que se sonrieron mutuamente

**Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué**

**soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu**

**importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

\- Dudo mucho que su capacidad cerebral de para tanto Percy- le respondio Annabeth con una sonrisa

—**Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

—**Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk,**

**seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo**

**que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi**

**madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire.**

Todos los semidioses de la sala se estremecieron

**Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y**

**supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

\- Al fin- susurro Teseo

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme**

**cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.**

\- Podría haberle ayudado- gruño Orión

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por**

**perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Camaro del 78— durante todo el fin de semana.**

—**No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió**

**mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

\- El no va a conducirlo, solo tenía 12 años, idiota- se auto interrumpió Annabeth, claramente enfadada por el trato de ese hombre hacia su amigo-

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

Los dos se sonrieron sonrojados, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Atenea y Frederick

**Pero eso no le importaba al**

**bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma**

**de echarme la culpa.**

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice**

**algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte**

**que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre— bala. **

La sala estalló en carcajadas

\- Bien hecho hermanito- le felicitaron Orión y Teseo orgullosos de su hermano pequeño

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras,**

**pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

\- Bien hecho, una vez hecha la trastada huye- lo felicito orgulloso Apolo

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long**

**Island. **

Los griegos sonrieron

**Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación,**

Todos los hijos de Atenea y la misma Diosa se estremecieron notablemente

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

**Me encantaba.**

**Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo.**

**Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era**

**especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidón sonrió

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer,**

**años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se**

**volvieron del color del mar.**

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra**

**rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos**

**palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

\- ¿Qué pasa con la comida azul?- pregunto extrañada Miranda

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron**

**una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos**

**azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera,**

**Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como **

\- ¿Tu una parte rebelde? Tu eres completamente rebelde, sesos de alga- le respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos.**

Los griegos sonrieron recordando sus fogatas de campamento

**Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en el accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando**

**tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente**

**desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos.**

**Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me**

**cansaba de oírlas.**

—**Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. **

Deméter asintió a cada cosa que contaba Percy

**Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

\- Es cierto, eres una copia exacta de Poseidón, Percy- respondió automáticamente Annabeth. Poseidón se limitó a sonreírle y giñarle un ojo a la semidiosa

—**Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

\- Y lo estoy, de él y de todos mis hijos- respondió Percy sonriéndoles a todos sus hijos

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un**

**crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes,**

—**¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta**

**cabaña.**

—**Pero me conoció de bebé.**

—**No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio.**

\- En realidad si lo hice- comentó Poseidón con una sonrisa nostálgica- varias veces cuando eras un bebé- finalizó mirando directamente a Percy

**Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en**

**cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

—**¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

—**No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que**

**hacer algo.**

—**¿Porque no me quieres cerca? —Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

\- Más te vale- gruño Thalia

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

—**Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien.**

**que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era**

**mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

\- Muy bien Percy, tardaste 12 años en darte cuenta pero lo conseguiste- le "felicito" Annabeth como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Lo que causo la risa de la gente que se encontraba cerca y, el desagrado de Percy

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

—**¿A salvo de qué?**

\- A salvo de los idiota de mis hermanos- respondió automáticamente Poseidón

\- Hey!- se quejaron los antes mencionados

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las**

**cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las**

**cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina**

**negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la**

**policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra.**

\- ¡Yo no fui!- se defendió la diosa- solo molesto a los hijos de Marido, no a los de otro

**Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

\- Increíble- comento Frank con asombro

Heracles bufo molesto. El había hecho lo mismo

**En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de**

**frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber**

**convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias**

**pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

\- Percy- suspiro Annabeth negando con la cabeza

—**He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—.**

**Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al**

**que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

—**¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

—**No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había**

**quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

**\- **Porque te quería cerca- murmuro para si misma Sally

—**Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello.**

**Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para**

**siempre.**

—**¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

\- Para nosotros es mucho más que un simple campamento- comento Malcolm

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco**

\- Yo dijo Poseidón

**y un águila dorada**

\- Yo- dijo Zeus

— **intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.**

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

La sala miro a Hades de reojo

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero**

**avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo**

\- Si! Gano yo- exclamo feliz Zeus, parecía un niño pequeño

**, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

**Me desperté sobresaltado.**

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que**

**derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo**

**relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**\- **¡ Que infantiles !- exclamó enfadada Deméter

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los**

**ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

—**Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del**

**verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

**\- **Yo mas bien diría que lo olvidaron- dijo Hestia

**Por encima del rugido del**

**viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso**

**los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una**

**voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

**-**¿ Como que no era exactamente Grover?- pregunto confuso Will

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas**

**pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

**había traído.**

—**¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela?**

**¿Qué no me has contado?**

**\- **Nada importante, solamente que ha visto a las parcas cortar su hilo de vida- dijo con sarcasmo Thalia

**Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

—_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi! **_**—exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones!**

**¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en**

**griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado**

**aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la**

**noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde**

**debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

**\- ¿¡ **Que hay!?- `preguntaron confusos y emocionados los Stoll

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había**

**empleado antes:**

—**Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora**

**Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los**

**relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

—**¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

\- Rápido- exclamo la sala con impaciencia

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Camaro, pero en realidad no corría, no**

**exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su**

**historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí**

**cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

**Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.**

**Había pezuñas.**

\- Final dramático- canturreo feliz Apolo

\- Antes de empezar a leer queremos hablar los tres- respondió Grover señalandose

Hola! Como veis he vuelto, proximo capítulo la sala de los tres amigos, y si estoy de buen humor también lectura.

Para el próximo capítulo tengo 2 preguntas:

¿ Os gustaría que hiciera la saga completa? No se si ya he hecho la pregunta, pero solo para asegurarme.

¿ Quereis que traiga a los hermanos de Annabeth?. Bien estas son las 2 preguntas para el proximo cap.

Atte: ludmipotter


	8. Paralizada, solo de momento

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, a lo mejor me recordáis, a lo mejor no, pero para los que no lo hagan yo soy Saray, la amiga de Andy. Bueno, la razón por la que he decidido hacer esta nota es para avisaros de que por un tiempo TODAS las novelas de Andrea estarán paralizadas.

Andrea ingresó a una clínica de rehabilitación debido a un desorden alimenticio. Andy no paralizaría sus novelas si no fuera por problemas como estos. Aunque actualmente está escribiendo en la clínica, pasará un tiempo hasta que yo pueda subir el capítulo que habrá escrito. Mientras tanto, yo iré editando ciertas cosas que no le gustan de las novelas.

Andrea en verdad está muy arrepentida de esto, pero no puede hacer otra cosa, y las dos esperamos que lo comprendáis.

Nos veremos/leeremos dentro de unas semanas.


End file.
